


Start To Break

by khalisey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Cream Pie, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Y/N is head-strong, opinionated and tough to tame but Steve loves a challenge. To him, they’re the most fun to break.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 175





	Start To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this certainly escalated quickly! It’s been a long time since I’ve written in first person so I hope it doesn’t detract from the story. I promise, you’ll enjoy it.

The way Steve sits in the chair opposite me exudes the kind of power that would make any woman melt. But if we’re talking what it does to me? It makes me want to fucking crawl to him on my hands and knees and suck his magnificent cock until he paints the back of my throat white.

And that’s exactly what he makes me do.

It’s a simple request - one demanded by a solitary word and one I obey in a split second.

_Kneel_.

He unfolds his legs as I get closer, the gleam in his eye twinkling in the low office light. Tony doesn’t know Steve uses his offices for these late night hook ups. Tony doesn’t know Steve’s act is just that. A mask hiding a man who knows how to play his role like a goddamn Oscar winner. A man who oozes such dominance and authority with just a look.

Steve finds it funny when I stutter over my words, when I drop everything that passes through my hands. He thinks it’s cute when I’m reduced to a quivering wreck from the kind of stern stare he knows that makes my palms sweat and cunt pulse to the point Bruce has to click his fingers to get me to concentrate. It’s distracting as hell but as soon as I feel his eyes on me, mind no doubt reminiscing about the hand prints still red raw across my ass, the coiling heat in the pit of my belly starts to tingle.

He does that to me. Makes me unable to think of anything else but him fucking me until I’m limping around the office the next day, a sly smirk casually playing across his lips as he tries to distract himself from the mess he left me in.

That’s usually how all of these rendezvous end up. 

As I finally reach him, the plush grey carpet tickling my shins, he leans forward and slips his hand under my chin, pushing my head back to eye level. His are almost black with lust. Mine are probably filled with nothing but wanton desperation.

“Good girl.” Steve praises with a smile, slipping his thumb between my damp, parted lips. I uncurl my tongue, letting his thumb smooth over it and I start to simulate what I’ve been aching to do all day. I watch him intently - waiting for any sign that I’m making him squirm but his expression remains stoic even though I know that beneath his exterior, he’s fuelled and ready to fuck me six ways from Sunday. He stares down at me, the very hint of a smirk painted across his mouth before he slowly sucks his bottom lip up between his teeth, gently nibbling on the pink flesh.

“Hm, perhaps I should give you something a little thicker to suck on,” he shifts minutely in his seat, hand palming his rapidly swelling girth through his black slacks. “Think you can manage me princess?”

_Baby, you could choke me to death with your sensational cock and I’d thank you for it so go right a-fucking-head._

I swallow hard, my throat contracting around nothing and nod, my mouth still puckered around his thumb, red lipstick staining his perfectly golden skin.

“You’re slowly getting the hang of being my obedient little slut aren’t you?” Now he smirks, amused with himself that he’s the one who’s managed to break me.

I wasn’t always like this.

Submissive.

In fact, I’m still not but Steve fucking Rogers finds a way. Thor arrogantly tried, Bucky damn well gave it his best shot - metal arm and all - even Nat attempted it but with Steve… shit, Steve. He knows how to push my limits, gets off on practically driving me into disobedience and then takes pleasure in punishing me for it. But honestly? I thrive on it. I fucking well _live_ for it.

He slowly slips his thumb free, letting the saliva that had accumulated rest on the pillow of my bottom lip and drip down my chin. I don’t lick it away, knowing that Steve prefers me messy.

Dirty. Polluted.

Steve fists his rock hard erection free, the velvety head perfectly pink and already glistening with pre-cum. My cunt starts to throb as I take every inch in, already wishing Steve was fucking me until I’m black and blue. He slouches back into the chair, lazily masturbating in front of me as if to taunt me - to coerce me into edging forward without his permission but I’m not naive to his tricks. I stay put.

“You really are learning well,” he comments, corners of his lips curling up into a deviant smile. “I’m proud of you Y/N.” He sounds like he’s casually chatting to me over coffee, not sat pumping his girth between his long fingers. “Now come here suck my cock.”

I don’t hesitate. I scoot over on my knees and let him fuck my damn throat until I’m crying.

***

I never noticed the view from this particular office before. In any other circumstance I’d probably stand and stare in awe for a while, my eyes not knowing where to look next but I don’t take much notice of it once Steve’s inside me, snapping his fucking hips until my cervix starts to bruise.

He doesn’t let up at all. Not for a second. Steve Rogers can go all fucking night if he wants to and sometimes he does. Just the memory of attempting to sit down in the days that followed still make my pussy smart even now.

I’m whimpering against the glass desk I’m bent over, tears pooling around my cheek from the violent pounding Steve is giving me. I’ve been so well behaved all day, even took his throat-fucking like a goddamn angel but the moment he stopped me from coming as I rode his lap, I forgot myself and let my brattiness take control. He wasn’t outwardly impressed but inside I could tell he was revelling in it. Any excuse to fucking annihilate me.

_“Sir, shit, I’m so close.” I keen as Steve continues to fuck up into me. I let my head loll backwards onto his shoulder making my spine curve further and push out my breasts. Steve’s hands slide up my waist, cupping my mounds between them and uses the new change in angle to thrust even deeper. “Fuck— Steve!”_

_At the sound of his name, one of his hands quickly snakes its way around my neck and squeezes tight, trapping air in my throat. Instinctively I cover his hand with my own and begin to claw at his skin._

_“— the hell you call me slut?”_

_“S—Sir.” I stutter between heavy breaths._

_“That’s more like it. Now fucking apologise.”_

_“I’m sorry Sir, so sorry,” I whimper, bottom lip trapped between my teeth, “please, I need to— can I come Sir?”_

_“Not yet,” he growls, grounding to a complete halt. He lets his grip fall and I shift forward with a huge breath, beautiful sweet oxygen rushing back into my lungs. I can feel my climax start to fizzle out instantly but the underlying heat sits thick and syrupy in my belly, desperate to be doused._

_“Nooo, noooow,” I whine in his lap like a fucking brat, rolling my hips to get him to move - anything for any kind of friction or contact to allow for my release. Big mistake. Steve’s hand is suddenly yanking on my jaw, jolting me backwards against his steel chest and turns my head to face him, his features screwed up in indignation. His vice-like grip bites at my jawbone, fingertips bruising the skin as he scolds deeply into my ear, hot breath against my neck._

_“You know you better watch your attitude with me sweetheart, I could make your life really fucking miserable,” Steve taunts and I know he’s serious. “Get the fuck up.” He lets go of my chin, shoving me away with enough force to give me whiplash._

_I take too long to move. He pushes me off his lap nonchalantly and as I clamber unsteadily to my feet, I spin on my heel ready to plead forgiveness. I open my mouth to speak but Steve silences me with a hard slap and heat rushes to my core instantaneously. I stand there mute, his cock still hard as steel and slathered in my cream as he rebukes me._

_I’m not allowed to come any more without his permission. Whether it be minutes, hours… days, **weeks**. I’ve lost the privilege._

_I fucked up good._

I’m sore from head to toe. Steve had practically thrown me around the office until he finally settled on doubling me over the desk, marking me black and blue as he fucks me into a stupor. I’m so close now it hurts, the heat curling in my belly almost scorching and I want to tell him but I’m. So. Fucking. Close. I can feel his hand burning into my skin as he grips the back of my neck, keeping my head flush against the glass. Can feel the tips of his fingers brushing my clit with the other, coaxing me to disobey.

He wants this, he wants me to come. He wants me to unravel on his dick and make me pay the consequences.

I’m moments from letting go but Steve gets there before me, shooting his hot load deep inside me, accompanying a cacophony of deep grunts as he does. I’m expecting another couple of deep seated thrusts but he slowly pulls out leaving me bereft, his cum starting to dribble down my thighs. I want to scream as he slaps my ass playfully and tells me to stand but when I don’t respond, he grabs me by my scalp and tugs sharply, compelling me upright.

“When I ask you to do something…” Steve trails off.

“… I damn well do it.” My reply severely lacks conviction.

“Good girl.” He’s basically mocking me. I can feel Steve move closer and the tip of his slowly deflating dick brushes my hip. He lets his other hand trace its way over my trembling belly and down between my thighs, dipping his fingertips through the mess he’s left behind before bringing them back up to my lips, edging them apart. The saltiness clings to my tongue like glue and whatever I don’t swallow, he smothers across my still wet cheeks and down my chin, leaving me sticky and damp.“Such a fucking whore,” he lets out a low chuckle against my clammy skin, kissing me softly just below my earlobe. “Best get used to this mess baby ’cause I’m just gonna continue to fill every one of your holes until you learn your fucking place.”

***

He’s true to his fucking word.

_Six weeks_.

Steve has me dangling for six weeks before he finally lets me come. Over and over, his mouth pulls orgasm after orgasm from my cunt until I’m sobbing. I can’t take any more. He’s not satisfied that I’m broken enough. One last deep lick across my swollen clit and I finally squirt all over his smug fucking face.


End file.
